At all
by Sends
Summary: Di balik semua itu, ada pilihan. Siapa yang pada akhirnya akan di pilih Neon? Kurapika, cinta pertamanya, ataukah Kuroro? KurapikaXNeonXKuroro.  LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal. Bikin sakit kepala. Ingat minum panadol dulu #plak

Matahari belum menyingsing, ayam belum berkokok, dan sepi masih medominasi kawasan perumahan yang terbilang mewah itu. Namun aktifitas sudah terlihat di dalam rumah megah yang terletak di sudut bagian perumahan. Aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh seorang gadis manis bernama Neon Nostard. Dia tampak sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluannya yang akan dia bawa ke sekolah. Tentu saja hal ini bukanlah hal yang sering ia lakukan, hanya saja ini adalah hari baru baginya. Hari pertama sekolah dan hari pertamanya menginjak bangku SMA.

"Apa lagi yang belum aku siapkan ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, sembari memasukkan berbagai macam peralatan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Dia memasukkan buku, peralatan tulis, dan dompetnya.

Setelah menyiapkan segala keperluannya, ia kemudian menuju ke depan cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya yang tengah mengenakan seragam barunya. Seragam baru yang membuatnya tampak dewasa. Dan seragam baru yang membuatnya tampak lebih camtik dari sebelumnya. Selesai merapikan dasinya, ia kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke teras depan rumahnya.

-OoO-

"Hm. . . Udara pagi yang segar." Aku menghirup udara pagi dengan perasaan yang sangat senang, karena 'kehidupan baru'ku di SMA akan segera di mulai.

"Nona Neon, sarapan sudah siap" Kata pelayanku Eliza. Aku dan Eliza sangatlah dekat karena orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri dan dialah satu-satunya pelayanku yang tinggal bersamaku. Pelayanku yang lain akan datang pada jam kerjanya masing-masing.

"Baik, terima kasih Eliza" Balasku sambil tersenyum padanya. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku dari teras depan rumahku meninggalkan pemandangan matahari terbit yang dapat di lihat dari teras rumahku.

"Nona, apakah anda sudah membawa bekal makanan anda? Menyiapkan buku dan peralatan tulis? Bagaimana dengan dompet anda yang sering tertinggal itu?"

"Iya, iya sudah aku bawa semuanya. Tenang saja khusus untuk hari ini aku telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna." Jawabku riang dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Aku tahu terkadang Eliza nampak sangat cerewet namun di satu sisi, dia sudah menjadi sosok ibu dan juga kakak bagiku.

-OoO-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di depan gerbang sekolah. Sekolah elit Hunter Senior School, yang terdiri dari SMA dan SMP. Sekolah ini juga memiliki tingkatan sekolah dasar dan taman kanak-kanak namun berada di gedung yang berbeda.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari kelasku. Kelas baru yang semoga saja dapat menyenangkan dan semoga saja dapat memberikan kenyamanan bagiku. Aku menaiki tangga dan menuju ke lantai 3 di mana kelasku berada. Lorong sekolah ini sangat luas dan panjang. Terdapat beberapa lukisan karya murid yang di pajang di dinding.

BRAAK

"Ah! Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ucapku kaget karena telah menabrak seorang murid. Orangnya tinggi, Kulitnya putih dan kuakui dia cukup tampan. Ah? Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Tampan? Ya, mungkin dia memang benar-benar tampan sehingga aku terus mengamati wajahnya.

"Hn"

'A-aku? Aku sudah minta maaf! Tapi jawaban lelaki ini?' Batinku sedikit emosi ketika mengetahui reaksi orang yang aku tabrak tadi. Tapi lidahku kelu, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Walaupun sedikit terbawa emosi, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa orang itu terkesan sangat mempesona. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya dari belakang. Aura yang terpancar dari padanya sangat menarik perhatianku. Namun aku berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran aneh itu dan meneruskan langkah menuju ke kelasku.

-OoO-

"Membosankaaaan" Gumamku saat melangkahkan kakiku di koridor. Waktu libur terasa sangat singkat. Dan lagi? Kakak dan ibu membangunkanku lebih awal. Katanya hari pertama sekolah adalah hari penting yang mengharuskanku untuk datang lebih awal. Memang menyenangkan bila datang lebih awal di hari pertama agar dapat mendapatkan posisi duduk yang strategis, namun bagiku duduk dimanapun tidak menjadi masalah.

"Wah lukisan-lukisan yang indah" Kata seorang gadis berambut pink sedang mengagumi salah satu lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Dia mengagumi lukisan-lukisan yang ada dengan serius dan terus berjalan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Mungkin dia anak baru. Dia berjalan semakin dekat padaku. Namun sebelum aku sempat menghindar, dia telah menabrakku.

"Ah! Maaf aku tidak sengaja"

"Hn" Jawabku sekenanya. Aku tidak dapat memikirkan jawaban lain lagi. Aku langsung berdiri, merapikan pakaianku sedikit dan kemudian berlalu darinya. Aku merapikan sedikit rambut pirangku dan sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas, aku menoleh padanya. Bukan karena aku bersimpati padanya. Hanya saja aku tidak mau sampai anak baru itu terluka di hari pertamanya bersekolah. Kulihat dia telah melanjutkan pencariannya. Dan satu lagi yang pasti, dia tidak terluka.

-OoO-

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIIII" Teriak seorang murid berambut ungu dengan tatapan tegas ketika memasuki kelas. Walau wajahnya tampak tegas namun menurutku dia cukup baik dan tentunya periang. Sayang sekali di kelas belum ada siapa-siapa. Terkecuali aku yang sedang duduk d bangku barisan ke-4. Gadis berambut ungu itu kemudian berjalan menuju bangku tepat di depanku.

"Hai, namaku Machi. Namamu?"

"N-namaku Neon Nostard. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Jawabku dengan senyum yang tulus. Berharap gadis bernama Machi itu dapat menjadi temanku. Selama ini aku memang Mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Namun tidak mudah akrab dengan banyak orang.

"Oh, Neon ya? Kamu murid baru kan? Nanti aku ajak keliling sekolah mau yah?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Machi" Jawabku senang. Kemudian aku bercerita banyak hal dengan Machi. Mulai dari guru-guru yang mengajar, murid yang populer dan banyak lagi. Rasanya kami seperti sudah kenal sejak lama. Tanpa kami sadari, satu demi satu murid-murid telah berdatangan dan mengisi penuh bangku yang tersedia.

-OoO-

"Selamat datang nona." Sapa Eliza padaku dan membawakan tas sekolahku menuju ke kamarku. Aku mengikuti langkah Eliza di depanku dan memasuki rumah. Aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian rumah yang terkesan santai kemudian menuju ke ruang makan.

"Jadi nona, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Baik. Sangat baik. Aku sudah punya teman namanya Machi. Lain kali akan kuajak ke sini." Ucapku senang.

"Apa ada kejadian yang menarik?"

"Apa ya?" Aku kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Aku mulai berteman dengan banyak orang. Lalu tadi pagi aku menabrak lelaki yang sangat tampan menurutku. Orangnya tinggi, kulitnya putih, dan berambut pirang."

"Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan nona" Jawab Eliza sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul andalannya.

-OoO-

"Neon berhentilah melototi orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kita." Tegur Machi pada Neon ketika melihat temannya itu terus memandangi setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor.

"Ah? B-baik." Jawab Neon yang kemudian menunduk. "Aku hanya mencari seseorang"

"Siapa? Memangnya kamu punya kenalan di sini? Orangnya seperti apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu menemukan orang itu."

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Machi, mereka berdua di kejutkan dengan teriakan yang berasal dari kerumunan anak perempuan di sekitar lapangan basket. "Kurapiiikaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

"Siapa yang sedang mereka soraki itu?"

"Ah, namanya Kurapika. Salah satu idola sekolah yang sudah kuceritakan padamu itu. Orangnya pintar, tampan, dan kata orang _sih _bisa segalanya." Terang Machi pada Neon yang mendengarkan penjelasan temannya sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kamu mau lihat orangnya?"

"Hm? Boleh."

-OoO-

Aku mengikuti langkah Machi menuju atap sekolah yang berada di lantai 5. Sebenarnya aku tidak bergitu penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Kurapika itu, hanya saja menurut orang-orang dia itu tampan. Mungkin saja dialah orang yang aku cari-cari selama ini.

Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun kasus ini berbeda. Aku terus merasa penasaran terhadap orang yang ku tabrak sebulan yang lalu. Aku belum pernah merasa penasaran kepada lelaki seperti ini. Apa ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Neon? Neon kita sudah sampai." Panggilan Machi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang aku sudah berada di lantai 5 untuk melihat orang yang bernama Kurapika itu.

"Lihat ke sana! Itu dia! Neon, kamu lihat tidak? Pemuda pirang yang baru saja memasukkan bola." Teriak Machi padaku dengan penuh semangat. "Dia yang bernama Kurapika."

"A-apa?" Kataku kaget sekaligus senang. "Machi, dialah orang yang selama ini aku cari! Terima kasih. Dia keren sekali. Bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang dia?" Aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Orang yang selama ini aku cari dan terlebih lagi, aku sudah tau namanya-Kurapika.

"Apa?" Tampak raut bingung di wajahnya. "Kamu suka dia? Memangnya kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Aku belum mengenalnya tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan aku rasa aku menyukainya." Jawabku seadanya. Aku merasa pipiku memanas setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Machi.

"Hm? Bagaimana ya? Aku bisa membantumu tapi apa kamu yakin? Soalnya dia adik kelas kita."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai. Maafkan bila banyak kesalahan yang tidak berkenan. Soalnya Sends masih baru dan amatiran. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca! :D Reviewnya di tunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal. Bikin sakit kepala. Ingat minum panadol dulu #plak

"Kurapika ambilkan air!" Teriak seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam dengan tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan dari buku yang tengah di bacanya. Yang di perintah hanya diam dan menuruti perintah yang di berikan padanya.

"Ini." Seraya memberikan segelas air pada kakaknya, Kuroro. Kedua kakak beradik itu memang akrab. Walaupun di lihat dari segi manapun, kuroro sangat senang mengusili adiknya. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang seharusnya sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka di anugerahi wajah yang jauh di atas rata-rata, mereka juga termasuk cerdas dan pandai olahraga.

Kuroro segera meneguk air itu. Setelah air itu habis, ia meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja lalu melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya. Keheningan lalu menyelimuti ruangan yang di tempati kedua idola sekolah itu.

Tiba-tiba suara panggilan dari ibu mereka memecah keheningan di antara mereka "Kuroro, Kurapika makan malam sudah siap."

Kurapika dan Kuroro segera meninggalkan aktifitas mereka dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Ide buruk dan konyol tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Kuroro. Ia menghentikah langkahnya sejenak dan menendang kaki adiknya dengan arah berlawanan. Alhasil, adiknya jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. Kuroro kemudian berlari menuju ruang makan sambil tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kuroroooo!" Teriak adiknya. Sambil bersaha berdiri dan mengejar kakaknya yang usil. Aksi kejar mengejar mereka terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang makan.

-OoO-

"Neon, berhentilah menatap Kurapika dan fokuslah pada makananmu. Aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali aku telah mengatakan kata 'berhentilah' padamu." Kesal Machi pada Neon yang sedaritadi menghentikan makannya karena melihat Kurapika yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya sambil bercanda-tawa. "Kamu sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dan sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menghubunginya. Rasanya perjuanganku untuk mencari nomor ponselnya padamu adalah sia-sia." Lanjutnya

"Maafkan aku Machi. Aku hanya tidak seberani kamu." Jawab Neon sambil memberi penekanan pada kata kamu. Neon menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat dan bergegas kembali ke kelas. Machi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Neon.

"Neon, boleh tidak aku menginap di rumahmu 2 hari ini? Maksudku hanya Sabtu dan Minggu. Soalnya orang tuaku masih belum kembali dari luar kota. Aku takut sendirian."

"Boleh. Malah sangat boleh. Berarti ada yang bisa menemaniku di rumah." Jawab Neon pada Machi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih Neon. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ujar Machi seraya memeluk Neon. Yang di peluk tidak bergeming sama sekali. Menyadari hal itu Machi segera menoleh untuk melihat Neon yang sedang memandangi seseorang.

"Machi? Lelaki itu, apa perasaanku saja atau dia mirip dengan Kurapika?"

"Yang mana? Ah mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja. Atau aku yang terlambat menoleh? Hahahaha lupakan saja. Ayo kembali ke kelas" Kata Machi

-OoO-

"Wah Neon kamarmu bagus sekali" Takjub Machi.

"Biasa saja. Machi, kamu boleh tidur di kamarku. Tunggu saja di sini biar aku panggil Eliza menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua." Neon segera pergi mencari Eliza. Machi yang di tinggal sendirian di kamar hanya dapat melihat-lihat buku koleksi Neon beserta album-album fotonya.

"Machi, tampaknya Eliza tidak ada di rumah. Apa kamu bisa tinggal di sini dulu sebentar? Aku mau mencarinya di tetangga sebelah. Biasanya dia ada di sana." Machi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju kemudian Neon meninggalkannya di rumah.

"Jadi begini keseharian Neon di rumah? Pasti dia sangat kesepian. Eh? Apa itu?"

-OoO-

Aku senang sekali. Hari ini Machi akan menginap di rumahku. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah sebelahku untuk mencari Eliza. Dan benar dia ada di sana sedang bermain bersama tetanggaku. Anak kecil berusia 6 tahun. Rambutnya hitam, dengan mata yang memancarkan semangat yang luar biasa. Hanya saja ayahnya meninggalkannya sehingga ia harus tinggal bersama bibi dan neneknya. Sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkannya.

"Eliza." Eliza menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum.

Anak kecil berambut hitam yang sedang di pangku oleh Eliza itu berlari kepadaku "Kak Neon lihat Eliza mengajariku cara mebuat pesawat dari kertas." Ujar Gon, anak manis yang sedari tadi bermain bersama Eliza. Aku mengacak-acak rambut Gon dan menggendongnya.

"Maaf nona Neon, aku belum pulang karena lupa waktu." Eliza membungkukkan badannya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Eliza. Tapi, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Machi ada di rumah dan akan menginap selama dua hari. Tolong sediakan makan malam untuk kami." Jawabku pada Eliza sambil menurunkan Gona dari gendonganku. Gon berlari sambil memainkan pesawat kertasnya memasuki rumahnya. Tiba-tiba bibi Mito keluar dari rumah.

"Ah Neon? Kamu juga datang? Maaf bibi tadi sedang sibuk." Kata bibi Mito sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Aku juga sudah akan pulang. Karena hari ini temanku Machi akan menginap di rumahku." Jawabku pada bibi Mito.

"Bibi Mitooo aku juga ingin menginap di rumah kak Neooon." Rengek Gon pada bibi Mito.

"Tidak boleh Gon, nanti malah merepotkan." Jawab bibi Mito pada Gon sambil mencubit pelan pipi Gon.

Aku tertawa melihat ulah Gon. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu bibi." Kataku kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkan rumah Gon. Bibi Mito dan Gon melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

-OoO-

"Selamat malam Neon" Kata Machi sambil menarik selimut dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam Machi." Jawab Neon pada Machi. Neon merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Rasanya minggu ini begitu berat baginya. Untung saja besok libur sehingga ia bisa istirahat lebih lama. Namun insomnianya tampaknya sangat mengganggu. Neon bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil satu buku pelajaran dan menuju ke meja belajarnya. Setelah menyalakan lampu belajar ia mulai membaca buku yang sedang di pegangnya. Belum sempat ia membaca satu halaman, ia merasakan getaran ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja belajar.

"Siapa ya?" Kata Neon sambil membuka ponsel lipatnya. Neon membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca pesan masuk yang bukan dari orangtuanya, melainkan Kurapika! Seorang yang membuatnya penasaran belakangan ini. Bukan cuma hal itu yang membuatnya kaget. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali pernah mengirimkan pesan pada Kurapika. Tidak langsung membalas pesan tersebut, Neon malah mengutak atik ponselnya membuka kotak keluar di ponselnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kotak keluarnya.

"Machi." Panggil Neon, namun Machi sudah tertidur. Ia yakin sekali bahwa Machilah yang mengirimkan semua pesan itu pada Kurapika. Ada sedikit rasa senang di hati Neon namun rasa terkejut dan takutnya lebih besar dari pada rasa senangnya.

Pikiran-pikiran masih membayangi Neon. Bagaimana tidak? Pasti Kurapika berpikir kalau dia adalah gadis tidak tahu malu yang sok akrab dengannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Neon bergetar lagi menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

From: Kurapika

Ya, Aku memang suka basket. Apa pesanku yang sebelumnya belum masuk? Atau senpai sudah tidur?

'Aduh apa yang harus aku jawab?' Batinku berteriak kencang. Aku membaca kotak keluarku. Rasanya Machi berpura-pura sebagai aku. Namun bukan itu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Di pesan-pesan sebelumnya 'aku' tampak sangat bersemangat dan ceria. Kurapika juga tampak tidak keberatan membalas pesan-pesanku. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya pada Kurapika sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman yang lebih lanjut.

To: Kurapika

Maaf. Tadi bukan aku yang mengirimkan semua pesan tadi. Tapi temanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan, aku tau kau suka basket karena pernah melihatmu bermain basket. Kau hebat sekali.

Seusai mengirimkan pesan itu, Neon merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Entah itu karena takut, senang atau apalah itu. Yang jelasnya, sekarang ia telah dapat berbicara dengan Kurapika. Walaupun tidak secara langsung.

-OoO-

Aku membalas pesan dari senpai dengan cepat. Aku rasa dia tidak bercanda. Soalnya, tidak mungkin gadis pemalu yang pernah menabrakku ini adalah gadis hiperaktif seperti tadi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Tetap saja aku tertolong. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan tentu saja membutuhkan kegiatan. Dan membalas pesan-pesan ini dapat menjadi kegiatan yang cukup menarik. Setidaknya lebih menarik di banding diperbudak oleh kakakku yang menyebalkan itu.

To: Neon senpai

Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu kita ulang saja dari awal. Hai, namaku Kurapika. Senang berkenalan denganmu.

Pesanku terkirim. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Neon senpai, kuputar musik kesukaanku dengan vouleme kecil tentunya agar tidak mengganggu tidur ayah dan ibuku yang letak kamarnya tepat berada di samping kamarku. Musik kesukaanku adalah musik klasik karya komponis-komponis terkenal. Saat lagu karya Chopin-Dieu Tristesse berakhir, balasan dari Neon senpai masuk.

From: Neon senpai

Salam kenal namaku Neon. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Hn, sudah malam sebaiknya aku tidur. Selamat malam Kurapika.

Aku membalas pesan itu dengan cepat dan hanya untuk mengatakan selamat malam padanya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Suara musik klasik dari kamarku samar-samar masih terdengar. Mungkin aku harus mematikan musik itu ketika kembali ke kamar. Setelah meneguk habis air minum yang ada di gelas, aku kembali menuju ke kamarku, mematikan musik yang kuputar. Dan berusaha untuk tidur. Yang terlintas di pikiranku sebelum tidur adalah Neon senpai. Menurutku dia gadis yang menarik, tidak ada salahnya mencoba berteman dengannya. Selain itu dia tidak genit seperti dengan para gadis yang lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian akupun tertidur.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Selesaaai. Maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan yang di perbuat oleh Sends #abaikan. Karena Sends hanyalah pemula yang numpang nampang (?) Di sini. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Aku terbangun mendengar bunyi ponsel yang terdengar asing di telingaku. Rasanya itu bukan bunyi ponselku. Tapi siapa? Aku bangun kemudian mulai mencari asal bunyi tersebut. 'Ah aku baru ingat kalau Machi menginap di sini' batinku. Setelah menemukan dan mematikan ponsel Machi yang sedari tadi berbunyi aku segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah mandi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di pikiranku. "Ah itu ide bagus!" Kataku dengan serigai yang menyebalkan.

Suara Machi mengagetkanku. "Neon, selamat pagi!" Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Machi bangun lalu mencari ponselnya. "Di mana ponselku?" Kata Machi setengah berteriak menandakan betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui ponselnya tidak berada di tempat di mana ia meletakkannya semalam. Aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan terus melanjutkan merapikan rambutku yang memang tergolong panjang ini. "Tidaak! Aku lupa di mana terakhir kali aku menyimpan ponselkuu. Neon apa kau tidak melihat ponselku?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ponselmu? Hn mari kita ingat bersama. Apakah ponselmu yang semalam bergetar itu? Ah rasanya bukan, itu ponselku. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya kau telah menggunakannya semalam." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menyudutkannya dengan tatapan bercanda.

"Neoooon maafkan aku sekarang kembalikan ponselku. Tapi itu akan menguntungkanmu kan?" Jawab Machi padaku. Sebenarnya di satu sisi dia memang menguntungkanku tapi di satu sisi dia sebenarnya merugikanku. Akupun memasukkan tanganku mencari ponsel yang sedari tadi aku sembunyikan di kantong celanaku. "Ini. Rasanya pesan masukmu sudah merengek minta dibuka. Dari Hisoka ya?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Machi hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

-OoO-

"Kurapika! Ku-Ra-Pi-Ka!" Teriak Kuroro pada Kurapika pada adiknya yang dari tadi terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Kurapika yang kaget hanya menatap kakaknya. Karena dari tadi ia sebenarnya sedang menunggu pesan dari Neon senpai. Kakak kelasnya yang dari kemarin mulai menjadi temannya.

"Apaan sih?" Jawab kurapika.

"Ambilkan aku kue yang di atas lemari sana. Eh, jangan lupa ambilkan jus dingin." Perintah Kuroro pada Kurapika. Kurapika tampak tidak mengindahkan permintaan kakaknya.

"Kenapa selalu aku? Bukannya ada pembantu?" Tolak Kurapika.

"Karena kamu masih muda, butuh bergerak, dan kau adikku. Lagi pula kasihan sama bibi pembantu kita yang sudah tua." Mendengar itu akhirnya Kurapika bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil 'pesanan' kakaknya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat adiknya yang 'penurut' itu. Namun ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Kuroro. Ia baru sekali ini melihat adiknya memegang ponselnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Biasanya ponselnya hanya di gunakan saat keluar rumah, dan selain itu ponselnya selalu di letakkan di meja belajarnya dengan rapi.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengutak-atik barang milik adikku sendiri." Kata Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil ponsel Kurapika yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya di sofa. Kuroro tampak sangat serius membaca isi pesan masuk Kurapika. Ide cemerlang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Ia mengambil kertas dan mencatat nomor ponsel yang di miliki oleh kontak bernama 'Neon senpai' dan menyelipkan kertas itu ke tengah buku yang sedang ia baca. Seakan sadar bahwa tidak lama lagi Kurapika akan datang, Kuroro kemudian meletakkan ponsel Kurapika kembali pada tempat semula dan melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Ini kuemu, juga jusmu." Kata Kurapika dingin setelah meletakkan kue dan segelas jus di depan kakaknya.

"Terimakasih." Balas Kuroro singkat.

"Apa? Tampaknya kau kapan kau mau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?"

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja, adikku." Kurapika yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan kakaknya.

Flashback:

"Ibuuu! Ibu di mana?" Teriakku sekencang kencangnya. Aku mulai menangis namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Api yang besar telah menutupi jalan di depanku. Aku ketakutan. Apa aku akan terbakar?

"Kurapiikaa! Melompatlah dari jendela nak ibu akan menangkapmu!" Teriak ibuku sambil menangis terisak dari bawah. Aku ingin melompat ke bawah tapi aku takut. Apa yang dapat di perbuat oleh anak usia 9 tahun seperiku di tengah si jago merah sendirian? Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan menangis. Aku melihat pemadam kebakaran memasang trampolin besar dan mengisyaratkan beberapa tanda untukku. Walaupun kurang mengerti tapi aku tahu bahwa mereka ingin aku melompat turun. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku. Tiba-tiba balok kayu besar runtuh tepat di sampingku. Aku menjauhi balok kayu yang terbakar itu. Aku takut! Sangat takut.

"Kurapikaaa!" Kudengar suara yang sangat familier bagiku. Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat namun apa itu mungkin? Aku berusaha mempercayai pendengaranku. Tangisku pecah seketika.

"Kakak aku di sini, di kamar!" Tidak lama setelah meneriakkan keberadaanku, kakakku datang menerobos api. Pakaiannya yang sengaja ia basahkan tampak sedikit kotor. Ia berlari dan memelukku. Aku mulai sedikit tenang namun aku tetap menangis. Aku memejamkan mataku di gendongan kakakku. Aku merasa aman sekarang. Yang aku dengar hanya tangisan histeris ibuku dari bawah sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sukar di mengerti karena ibu menangis dengan sangat keras. Yang aku pahami hanya satu kalimatnya saja. Ibu tidak mau kehilangan kami berdua. Setelah itu pandanganku gelap. Apa ini akhir hidupku? Bagaimana dengan kakakku?

Aku membuka mataku. Melihat ke sekelilingku dan mulai mengigat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku ada dimana? Dimana kakakku?" Tanyaku. Ibu dan ayah segera menghampiriku. Tangis bahagia mereka membuatku tenang. Ibu dan ayah menceritakan semua padaku. Bagaimana kakakku menerobos api untuk menyelamatkanku, dan keberanian kakakku melompat dari jendela untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ibu dan ayah memintaku untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Terimakasih kakak, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik" bisikku sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur.

End flashback. . .

-OoO-

"Aku berangkat Eliza." Kataku sebelum melangkahkan kakiku ke mobil. Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang telah aku lakukan kemarin. Aku berbicara dengan Kurapika! Walau hanya melalui telepon, tapi aku sangat senang. Memikirkannya saja membuat mukaku terasa panas. Yah, memang pembicaraan kami kemarin tidak begitu penting. Hanya semacam perkenalan yang tidak jelas. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mulai mengenalnya.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di sekolah. Melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat. Begitu juga dengan Machi yang sekarang sedang membalas pesan dari Hisoka sambil tersenyum. Andai saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini.

"Neon? Nanti kamu mau ke lapangan basket tidak?" Tanya Machi padaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku bisa menebak bahwa ia akan meminta pertolonganku untuk menemaninya ke lapangan basket dan melihat kakak kelas bernama Hisoka.

"Ya seperti katamu lah." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Machi sepertinya sangat senang. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sepertinya sedang menulis pesan.

TING TING TING

"Neon ayo cepat! Nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk!" Teriak Machi sambil menarik-narik tanganku agar aku segera menemaninya menuju ke lapangan basket. Aku menyamakan langkahku dengan Machi dan dengan sangat cepat kami sampai ke lapangan basket. Kami lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak di barisan ke-3.

"Memangnya ada apa? Biasanya kalau kak Hisokamu latihan basket, kamu juga tidak sesemangat ini." Tanyaku pada Machi.

"Soalnya hari ini akan ada latih tanding, untuk melihat kemampuan para pemain basket baru dan senior oleh karena itu sangat penting bagiku untuk datang dan menyemangati kak Hisoka." Jawab Machi dengan sangat semangat. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku dan menemani sahabatku ini. Satu demi satu penonton telah datang. Hingga bangku-bangku yang telah di sediakan menjadi penuh. Penonton yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk bahkan rela menonton sambil berdiri dari lantai atas gedung. Bahkan kepala sekolah beserta para guru datang menyaksikan pertandingan ini. 'Apa latih tanding ini sedemikian pentingnya ya?' Kataku dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat para pemain telah memasuki lapangan. Di lihat dari keadaan, pertandingan ini akan menyita waktu belajar kami. Tapi, itu mungkin hal yang baik bagiku, karena dari kejauhan aku dapat melihatnya. Kurapika sedang bersiap-siap dan mendengarkan pengarahan dari kaptern timnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain lapangan, Hisoka sang kapten basket senior sedang memberikan arahan kepada para anggota timnya. Aku mengamati semua pemain yang ada. Namun pada akhirnya, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu mirip dengan Kurapika. Dia ada di tim basket senior. Dan aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang tersebut adalah kakak Kurapika.

-OoO-

"Neon senpai!" Panggil Kurapika kepada Neon yang berjalan di depannya. Neon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kurapika. Sambil tersenyum, Neon kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang, diikuti dengan Kurapika yang sekarang sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Neon senpai, apa Neon senpai tadi melihatku?" Tanya Kurapika pada Neon dengan tatapan mata yang penuh harap. Namun Neon hanya tersenyum dan menunduk dan memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

"Iya aku melihat permainanmu. Walaupun kalah dari senior, tapi menurutku kau sudah cukup hebat." Pujian Neon membuat senyum Kurapika mengembang. "Hn aku baru tau kalau kamu punya kakak. Menurutku kalian tadi hebat, apalagi aksi berebut bola dengan kakakmu tadi. Sampai menjadi bahan sorak-sorakan bagi penonton." Lanjut Neon.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Kurapika." Kata Neon sambil melambaikan tangannya menuju kearah mobil hitam yang telah menungguinya dari tadi. Kurapika membalas lambaian tangan Neon sambil tersenyum. Kurapika masih berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan terus memandang mobil Neon menjauh dari parkiran. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata sedang memandanginya sambil menahan tawa.

-OoO-

From: Kurapika

Neon senpai, halo. Apa aku mengganggu?

Setelah membaca tulisan terkirim, Kurapika segera menutup ponsel lipatnya yang berwarna silver, dan berjalan ke rak bukunya, mencari buku yang sebaiknya ia baca. Ia menoleh ke arah mejanya ketika mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Sambil tersenyum iapun kembali duduk di meja belajarnya dan mebuka pesan masuknya. Kurapika sedikit kecewa karena pesan yang di dapatkannya bukan dari orang yang ia harapkan. Setelah membalas pesan itu dengan sesingkat-singkatnya, Kurapika menutup ponselnya sambil terus menanti balasan dari Neon. Lama menanti dan tidak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa, Kurapika akhirnya meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Kuroro." Panggil Kurapika pada kakaknya.

"Apa? Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan terhadap kakakmu? Panggil aku 'kakak' seperti dulu." Protes Kuroro pada adiknya dengan nada bercanda namun dengan mimik wajah yang sengaja di buat serius. Kurapika hanya memutar bolamatanya dan berjalan menuju rak buku milik Kuroro.

"Aku akan melakukannya seandainya saja kau adalah kakak yang baik dan tidak bertindak otoriter terhadapku." Jawab Kurapika sambil mengambil buku yang ada di rak buku kakaknya. Kuroro lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya membuat adiknya hanya dapat menatapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Seperti 'senpai'mu itu." Ujar Kuroro sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata senpai. Kurapika berlalu dari kamar kakaknya dengan perasaan sebal sambil membawa buku milik kakaknya.

_**'I've seen dreams that move the mountains'**_

Mendengar suara ponselnya, Kurapika segera membuka pesan masuknya. Senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya balasan dari Neon sampai juga. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan dari senpainya itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakaknya sekarang telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil tertawa tertahan. Tiba-tiba raut wajah kakaknya berubah, menjadi serigai licik yang tidak menghilangkan sedikitpun ketampanan wajahnya. Kuroro mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku miliknya yang di pinjam oleh adiknya karena merasa 'misi'nya kali ini lebih penting dari pada buku itu.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kay inizaki-chan: Thanks buat reviewnya.(*OwO*)

Review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan perasaan senang. 'Misiku kali ini benar-benar brilian!' Pikir Kuroro. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang diamati oleh banyak gadis, secara sengaja Kuroro menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang di hadapan seorang gadis yang tentu saja tidak di kenalinya.

"Ah permisi, maaf biar kuambil bukuku." Kata Kuroro sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling mempersona, yang membuat banyak gadis yang melihatnya terpesona. Kuroro menatap gadis 'beruntung' itu sekedar untuk memamerkan keelokan wajahnya. Namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika yang ditatap malah memandangnya takut seraya membungkukkan badannya dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Maaf senpai. Apa aku menabrakmu tadi? Aku minta maaf." Ujar gadis itu lirih. Kuroro tersenyum seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan oleh gadis itu. Kuroropun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan para gadis yang tersenyum genit melihat tingkahnya, beserta gadis 'beruntung' tadi. 'Tampaknya permainan ini akan menjadi lebih menarik.' Batin Kororo.

-OoO-

"Machi. Aku takut." Panggil Neon pada sahabatnya Machi yang tidak berhenti menekan-nekan tombol pada keypad ponselnya. Machi tampaknya terlalu sibuk membalas semua pesan dari Hisoka hingga tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari Neon sahabatnya. Namun, pada akhirnya Machi menoleh pada Neon dan mendengarkannya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja menambrak kakak Kurapika." Kata Neon sedikit terbata karena masih syok akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun sebenarnya kejadian itu hanya rekaan Kuroro, tapi Neon merasa sangat takut dan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Neon, sadarlah. Menabrak orang adalah hal wajar di sekolah ini. Contohnya saja aku. Setelah menabrak kak Hisoka, akhirnya kami bisa dekat seperti ini." Terang Machi pada Neon. Perkataan Machi mulai menenangkan pikiran Neon.

Neon mengarahkan tatapannya pada jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Belum sempat ia dapat mengagumi keindahan langit biru yang terpampang dari jendela kelasnya, Neon di kejutkan dengan bunyi bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

-OoO-

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Terdengar sorakan bahagia dari para murid dan dengan segera, koridor kelas di penuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Saat koridor sekolah sudah mulai sepi, barulah si manis Neon meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Bukan karena ingin berlama-lama di sekolah. Hanya saja ia tidak suka berdesakan untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah di kenalnya-Kurapika.

"Neon senpai. Akhirnya senpai keluar juga. Lihat ini, aku ingin memperlihatkan ini pada senpai." Ujar Kurapika seraya memperlihatkan sebuah surat yang di tanda tangani langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Surat itu berisi pernyataan bahwa Kurapika telah di pilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam perlombaan basket.

"Wah hebat!" Takjub Neon.

Kurapika tersenyum "Terima kasih. Tapi aku berpikir bagaimana caraku dapat bekerja sama dengan para senior." Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Senior? Maksudmu pada perlombaan nanti kamu akan bergabung bersama tim senior?" Tanya Neon pada Kurapika dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Kurapika. "Hebat!" Puji Neon. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Neon melambaikan tangannya pada Kurapika menuju ke mobil pribadi yang telah menungguinya sedari tadi dan di balas dengan senyum terbaik dari Kurapika.

Setelah memastikan mobil Neon telah meninggalkan sekolah, Kurapika berjalan menuju ke arah parkiran hendak mencari mobilnya. Suasana sekolah saat itu sudah sepi dan langit tampak kemerahan. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul di hadapan Kurapika. Memberikan sepucuk surat pada Kurapika dan berlari secepat mungkin. Kurapika hanya dapat memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Anak kelas satu' pikirnya.

Dari kejauhan Kuroro tersenyum melihat adiknya. Sambil melangkah mendekati adiknya, Kuroro tertawa mengingat ia akan segera melakukan 'misi'nya. Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya sedang tertawa. Kurapika hanya mendecakkan lidahnya sebal dan masuk ke dalam mobil, di ikuti dengan Kuroro.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroro memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Pandangan menerawang dan terkesan kosong itu sebenarnya sedang memikirkan ide-ide brilian khas Kuroro. Sesekali ia menoleh mendapati adiknya sedang membaca surat yang tadi di dapatkannya. "Surat cinta?" Tanya Kuroro pada adiknya. Sang adik hanya diam dan Kuroro mengartikan hal itu sebagai 'ya'.

Perjalanan pulang mereka terasa lambat. Seakan-akan waktu telah mempermainkan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka menghembuskan nafas senang karena rumah mereka telah terlihat di ujung jalan. Setelah sampai, dua saudara itu segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah mereka, tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kuroro sibuk dengan 'misi' yang akan ia laksanakan, sedangkan Kurapika sibuk membolak-balikkan surat yang ia baca sejak duduk di mobil. Surat itu cukup panjang, dan sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk di baca. Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda, yaitu ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

-OoO-

_**'ABCDEFGHIJKLMN' **_

Neon mendengar bunyi ponselnya menandakan satu pesan baru diterima. Dengan segera ia mengambil dan membuka pesannya.

From: +628981966966

Hai

Neon tidak mengenali nomor baru yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ia menekan tombol 'balas'. Belum sempat ia menulis satu katapun, tiba-tiba nomor misterius itu menelponnya. Dalam kebimbangan antara menerima dan tidak, akhirnya jari tangan Neon memilih untuk menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Karena bagaimanapun rasa penasarannya sangatlah besar.

'Halo, apa ini benar dengan Neon nostrad? Ah jangan takut aku Kuroro, kakak Kurapika. Aku minta maaf karena tadi telah mengejutkanmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, apa kau mau makan siang denganku?'

"Hn se-senpai, sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah menabrakmu. Itu bukan salah senpai, dan terimakasih ajakannya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan senpai. Maafkan aku." Tolak Neon halus.

'Kenapa?' Tanya Kuroro dengan nada kecewa.

"Begini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatku sendiri saat makan siang. Maafkan aku."

Neon mendengar tawa ringan Kuroro di seberang telepon. 'Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya kesempatan lain kali bukan? Kalau begitu, selamat malam.' Terdengar suara telepon yang di tutup dari seberang sana kemudian di susul dengan suara telepon yang menandakan bahwa sang penelepon telah mematikan teleponnya. Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Neon kembali mengatur seluruh keperluannya yang akan di bawa besok. Masih dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya, ia memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. 'Dari mana Kuroro senpai mendapatkan nomor ponselku?' Batin Neon. Tapi dengan segera ia menghalau pikiran-pikiran itu. 'Mungkin dari Kurapika.'

Setelah semua keperluannya siap semuanya, Neon mengambil salah satu buku pelajarannya dan ia mulai belajar. Tidak lupa ia mematikan ponselnya agar konsentrasinya tidak terpecah dengan bunyi telepon. Neon mulai membaca dan sesekali tampak menghafalkan bagian-bagian penting yang telah ia tandai di bukunya. Ketika ia sudah dapat mengingat semua bagian penting itu, ia menutup bukunya, menyimpannya kembali dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Di sisi lain, di suatu kamar dengan pencahayaan minim, seorang lelaki tampak sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil memandangi ponselnya. Menekan-nekan tombolnya sesekali dan tersenyum. Walaupun pencahanyaannya minim, namun senyum itu tetap terlihat. Senyum yang lebih tepat di katakan serigai licik.

-OoO-

Kurapika tampak kebingungan membaca surat yang tengah di bacanya. Ia sudah lupa berapa kali ia telah membaca ulang surat itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan surat itu. Ya, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ada gadis yang mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kurapika mengingat ia adalah salah satu dari idola sekolah. Tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang mengutarakan perasaannya melalui surat. Kurapika menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini sangat pemalu.

_'Senpai mungkin sudah tidak mengingatku lagi mengingat banyaknya gadis yang pernah senpai tolong. Tapi aku tetap mengingat senpai! Senpai ingat saat senpai menolongku di lapangan basket 6 bulan yang lalu?' _

Flashback:

Aku sendiri. Lapangan basket ini menjadi saksi kejahatan teman-temanku. Aku mungkin tidak pandai berbicara. Aku diam tapi aku tidak bisu. 'Bisu! Jangan sekolah disini ini bukan sekolah untuk orang cacat!' Kata-kata menyakitkan itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Kata-kata mereka itu sudah menjadi bulan-bulananku selama ini. Tapi ku coba untuk bertahan di tengan tekanan dari teman-temanku. Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin keterlaluan. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa menangis di lapangan basket yang sepi ini. Pelajaran sudah di mulai dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Bajuku kotor, dan kakiku berdarah. Aku di seret dengan posisi berlutut di lapangan basket yang keras dan kasar ini. Tidak cuma itu, mereka juga menendangku sehingga seragamku yang putih menjadi kotor dan penuh dengan bekas sepatu. Aku diancam. Aku tidak dapat melaporkan ini semua pada siapapun. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman denganku.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam aku mengurung diri di lapangan basket ini, menunggu semuanya pulang. Aku berencana akan pulang setelah semuanya pulang. Agar tidak ada satupun yang melihatku di sini. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut mendengan suara langkah orang yang mendekat kemari. Aku berusaha berjalan untuk bersembunyi tapi kakiku yang terluka sangat parah tidak bisa bekerjasama lagi denganku.

"Kamu? Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya orang itu sambil mendekat padaku. Aku takut tapi juga senang karena sepertinya ada orang yang dapat menolongku. Ia semakin dekat dan wajahnya sudah dapat terlihat olehku. Lelaki itu tinggi, berambut pirang emas dan tampan. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang aku alami pada senpai yang belum aku kenal ini. Senpai itu mengambil sapu tangannya yang kemudian ia bahasi dengan air dan membasuh lututku yang penuh dengan darah. Setelah itu ia membantuku berjalan ke UKS. Aku masih belum dapat mempercayai hal ini. Aku masih kecil, aku masih kelas 6 SD tapi aku sudah dapat merasakan perasaan aneh mengganjal saat senpai ini menolongku. Aku akan belajar dengan baik, dan ketika sudah masuk SMP, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada senpai misterius ini.

End Flashback. . .

-OoO-

Neon berjalan di kantin sendirian dengan perasaan sebal. Sahabatnya, Machi hari ini tidak bisa menemaninya makan di kantin dengan alasan hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun kak Hisoka dan ia ingin menemani kak Hisoka makan siang. Sekarang Neon sendirian, duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Neon menyantap makan siangnya.

"Sendirian nona?" Mendengar itu, Neon kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menuju ke asal suara tadi. Ia terkejut melihat Kuroro datang membawa burger di tangannya. "Tampaknya dewi fortuna memang berpihak padaku." Lanjut Kuroro.

"Senpai? Dari mana senpai tahu kalau aku sendirian?" Tanya Neon pada Kuroro yang sekarang sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mulai menyantap burger di tangannnya.

"Mudah saja. Hisoka adalah temanku dan ia juga meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin makan siang bersama dengan seseorang bernama Machi." Jawab Kuroro "Dan yang aku tahu, Machi itu temanmu." Lanjutnya.

Entah karena bakat Kuroro dalam mencari topik pembicaraan, ataukah memang pembicaraan mereka terasa _nyambung, _Neon dan Kuroro bercerita sangat banyak sambil makan. Rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan sahabat sendiri. Dan itu membuat Neon merasa nyaman dan tidak sedikitpun merasa canggung berbicara dengan idola sekolah yang hobi tebar pesona itu. Makan siang itu menjadi awal bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal. Tanpa mereka sadari, tiga pasang mata sedang terbelalak kaget melihat mereka berdua.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Selesaaai. XD Reviewnya. . . *sujud-sujud*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kurapika mengetuk pintu ruang kelas 1 dan memanggil seorang gadis berambut panjang. Terdengar sorak-sorakan dari teman-teman gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kurapika yang berjalan di depannya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Setelah mereka berdua sampai ke atap, Kurapika membalikkan badannya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu. Kurapika harus jujur kalau gadis bernama Ponzu itu sebenarnya gadis yang manis.

"Maaf." Kata Kurapika seraya memberikan sepucuk surat kepada gadis itu. "Dan terimakasih." Lanjutnya kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata namun tetap tersenyum. Seakan sudah dapat menebak jawaban yang pada akhirnya akan di katakan Kurapika padanya. Ia mengambil surat yang di berikan oleh Kurapika, dan meremasnya. Jadi arti dari semua ini adalah, Kurapika tidak bisa menerima perasaan gadis itu.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, senpai." Kata Ponzu sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Sekarang aku sudah punya teman, bahkan sahabat. Terimakasih." Lanjutnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata masih terus mengalir di pipinya.

Kurapika terdiam seakan sedang mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat bagi gadis itu. Kurapika mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengulurkannya pada gadis itu. "Ambil dan pakai ini. Kau gadis yang baik, pintar, dan manis. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku." Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum dan berlalu dari gadis itu. Sebenarnya Kurapika sangat benci bila harus membuat seorang gadis menangis. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia perbuat.

"Senpai!" Panggil gadis itu. Suaranya masih terdengar terisak-isak. "Bolehkah aku menyimpan sapu tangan ini? Apakah kau membenciku?" Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada gadis itu. Ia tersenyum tenang.

"Simpanlah, itu memang untukmu. Dan, aku tidak membencimu. Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kurapika beranjak pergi. Ia ingat bahwa ia belum makan siang. Oleh sebab itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kantin. 'Semoga saja aku masih sempat mengisi perutku' pikirnya. Ketika memasuki kantin, Kurapika hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

-OoO-

Machi POV:

Aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan senang ini. Aku dan kak Hisoka makan siang bersama! Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya kami makan bersama, tapi hari ini sepertinya begitu special. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku dan kak Hisoka makan siang bersama di sekolah.

"Machi, apa kau mau menemaniku mencari Kuroro?" Tanya kak Hisoka padaku. Aku tahu sebenarnya ini hanya alasannya agar aku tidak segera kembali pada Neon. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Entah mengapa di dalam hati aku berdoa agar tidak segera menemukan kak Kuroro. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kak Hisoka menuju ke kantin.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kak Hisoka tampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku. Kak Hisoka memandangku seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' Tapi aku tidak dapat membalas tatapannya. Aku hanya terus memandang pemandangan mengejutkan di depanku. Aku melihat mereka. Neon dan Kuroro makan siang bersama sambil bercanda-tawa. Ini mengejutkan! Bukankah mereka tidak saling kenal? Tapi tampaknya mereka sangat akrab. Kak Hisoka mengikuti arah pandangku dan melihat kak Kuroro sedang makan bersama Neon.

"Machi, sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu." Ujar kak Hisoka sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengikutinya sambil tersenyum. Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau mereka makan bersama? Itu setidaknya lebih baik dari pada ia harus makan sendirian.

-OoO-

Kurapika tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini. Neon senpai dan kakaknya makan siang bersama? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dari mana kakaknya mengenal Neon? Dan mengapa mereka tampak begitu akrab? Semua pertanyaan itu mengganggu pikiran Kurapika. Apa ini semua cuma kebetulan? Kurapika tampak mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia belum dapat mencerna semua yang dilihatnya dan tidak dapat mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang di rasakannya. 'Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?' Pikir Kurapika.

TING TING TING

Bunyi bel masuk membuyarkan semua pikiran Kurapika. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas. Ia berusaha tidak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Kurapika berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya saat pelajaran berlangsung tapi tidak sedikitpun pelajaran dapat ia mengerti. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak merasa cemburu pada kakaknya, Kuroro. 'Aku tidak mungkin cemburu karena aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang lebih tua dariku' Pikir kurapika. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai ia pulang sekolah.

Setelah bel berbunyi, Kurapika segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berjalan ke arah kelas Neon. Sama sekali tidak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya langsung ke tempat parkiran. Mencari mobil pribadi yang setiap hari menjemputnya. Setelah menemukan mobil yang ia cari, Kurapika segera memasuki mobil tersebut dan menyalakan AC mobil dengan suhu tertinggi. Tapi panas yang ia rasakan tidak kunjung hilang. Belum juga panas hatinya mereda, ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Kuroro berjalan di samping Neon. Iapun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menunggu kakaknya agar segera memasuki mobil.

"Hai Kurapika. Tumben kau ada di mobil secepat ini?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. Kuroro melihat wajah Kurapika yang sedikit cemberut. Senyum Kuroro mengembang saat menyadari bahwa misinya berhasil. Misi agar adiknya merasa cemburu padanya! Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa. Dan sepertinya Kuroro tidak puas hanya mempermainkan adiknya seperti ini.

"Ah Kurapika. Kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku bertemu seseorang di kantin. Anak itu manis sekali, sayang sekali aku lupa namanya. Tapi entah mengapa nama anak itu terdengar familier di telingaku. Siapa kira-kira namanya ya? Nero? Atau Nami?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Neon." Jawab Kurapika singkat. Dari nada bicaranya, Kuroro menyadari bahwa adiknya itu benar-benar kesal. Kuroro ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin sekarang, tapi jika ia melakukannya, maka misinya yang sudah tersusun dengan sangat rapi itu akan rusak. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroro terus memikirkan ide-ide cemerlang baru untuk menjahili adiknya. Tapi rasanya otaknya tidak dapat berpikir ide apa-apa lagi saking senangnya. Kuroro melirik adiknya yang sedang duduk memandangi jendela sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Pemandangan seperti itu malah membuat Kuroro senang dan merasa menang.

-OoO-

"Kuroro, besok bisa tidak kau temani ibu ke mall? Ibu harus membeli banyak barang dan. Sepertinya butuh bantuan." Kata ibu Kuroro pada Kuroro.

"Aku mau ibu. Tapi, aku sudah punya janji besok. Bisakah ibu pergi bersama Kurapika? Masalahnya, ini janji yang penting sekali." Jawab Kuroro sopan sambil memasang raut wajah malu. Tentu saja raut wajah malu itu sengaja di buat-buat oleh Kuroro demi melancarkan misinya. "Kurapika, kamu maukan menemani ibu?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ah, tentu saja." Jawab Kurapika pada Kuroro. Kurapika tidak menyadari kalau Kuroro dekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan atasnya.

"Terima kasih Kurapika." Kata ibu mereka sambil tersenyum pada Kurapika "Satu lagi, Kuroro." Kata ibu mereka ketika melihat Kuroro sudah berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Kuroro berbalik menatap wajah ibunya.

"Ya ibu?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Setelah pulang dari kencan, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan kami pada gadis itu." Kata ibu Kuroro. Ayah Kuroro yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersedak karenanya. Namun dukungan dari sang ayah sangatlah besar. Buktinya, ayahnya memberikan kunci mobil pada Kuroro. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kuroro segera memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan senang.

Setelah mengunci pintunya, Kuroro segera mencari ponselnya dan menelpon Neon. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Neon menjawab telepon dari Kuroro.

'Halo? Di sini Neon.'

"Neon? Maukah kau menemaniku besok? Aku harus mencari hadiah untuk ibuku. Dan pasti tau selera perempuan. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Kuroro pada Neon. Kuroro tidak dapat berpikir alasan lain untuk meminta Neon menemaninya. Kuroro memegang ponselnya kuat. Ia takut Neon akan menolak ajakannya.

'Boleh. Aku senang bisa membantu senpai' Kata Neon. Kuroro bisa mendengar suara Neon yang terdengar senang.

"Terima kasih. Besok aku akan datang menjemputmu. Tapi bisakah kau mengirimkan alamatmu padaku? Agar aku bisa menjemputmu. Jam 9 Oke?" Kuroro mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Neon dari ponselnya. Ia sangat senang. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. 'Andai saja setiap hari itu adalah hari Minggu' pikirnya.

-OoO-

Neon memandangi pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengecek penampilannya. Ia memeriksa tasnya dan mulai mengingat apa saja yang mungkin lupa ia masukkan. Setelah memastikan semuanya, ia kemudian menuju ke depan cermin sekali lagi. Ia memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Baju terusan berwarna pink muda selutut, dengan pita berukuran sedang di depannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengecek pakaiannya sekali lagi, namun suara bel mengharuskan dirinya meninggalkan kamar.

Neon menuruni tangga rumahnya dan melihat Kuroro telah menantinya sambil duduk di sofa. Neon tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Kuroro terlihat lebih tampan dengan pakaiannya sekarang ketimbang pakaian seragam sekolah. Kuroro mengenakan kemeja merah dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam dan celana jeans berwarna biru dongker. Neon tersenyum ketika memandang Kuroro. Setelah berpamitan dengan Eliza, Neon kemudian mengikuti Kuroro menuju mobil sedan hitam mengkilap yang terparkir di luar rumahnya. Kuroro membukakan pintu untuk Neon dan mempersilahkan Neon untuk masuk. Setelah menutup pintu untuk Neon, ia mengambil jalan memutar kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kuroro senpai? Aku baru tahu kalau kamu bisa mengemudi. Apa kamu punya SIM?" Tanya Neon pada Kuroro.

"Ya, mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu kalau aku bisa mengemudi. Jangan khawatirkan masalah SIM. Aku tidak akan membuatmu dalam masalah." Jawab Kuroro sambil menunjukkan SIMnya pada Neon.

Neon hanya tersenyum melihat Kuroro. Mobil hitam itu kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Neon. Sepanjang jalan, Kuroro memperhatikan Neon. Ia bingung apa yang membuat adiknya tertarik pada gadis seperti Neon. Kuroro mengakui bahwa Neon cukup manis dan menarik. Tapi Kuroro lebih suka dengan gadis yang lincah. Mungkin bisa di kategorikan seperti kekasih temannya yang bernama Machi.

Setelah tiba di mall, Kuroro segera menggenggam tangan Neon dan berjalan di sampingnya. Neon yang di perlakukan manis seperti itu merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Ia menyadari kalau benyak sekali orang yang mengamati mereka. Kuroro kemudian membawa Neon ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Neon mengamati perhiasan yang terpajang dan memanggil Kuroro.

"Senpai, rasanya ini cocok untuk ibumu. Motifnya hati. Cocok untuk segala usia. Dan dapat menunjukkan kasih sayangmu padanya." Terang Neon pada Kuroro sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuroro membeli kalung tersebut. Setelah melakukan transaksi, Kuroro membawa Neon pada sebuah toko besar untuk membeli pakaian. Neon hanya mengikuti Kuroro. Kuroro kemudian mulai memilih beberapa dress yang sepertinya akan cocok untuk ibunya.

"Neon maukah kau mencoba pakaian ini? Ukuran tubuh ibuku seukuran denganmu. Jadi kurasa kau harus mencoba baju ini." Pinta Kuroro pada Neon. Neon hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan menuju ke ruang ganti. Setelah selesai, Neon keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan ke hadapan Kuroro.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neon.

"Cantik."

-OoO-

Kuroro POV:

Aku harus segera menemukan Kurapika dan ibu. Di mana kira-kira mereka ya? Aku harus menampakkan diriku yang sedang bersama dengan Neon pada Kurapika. Aku menunggu Neon selesai mencoba pakaian yang akan aku berikan pada ibuku. Aku mencoba menghubingi ibuku untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada. Ridak lama kemudian, ibuku memberitahukanku di mana ia berada. Senyumku mengembang sekali lagi. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Neon yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang kupilih.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neon padaku. Aku mengakui kalau pakaian itu sangat manis. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pakaian itu akan terlihat lebih manis lagi ketika di kenakan oleh Neon. Apa ini karena faktor wajahnya yang memang mendukung? Aku kurang mengerti. Yang terpenting, baju ini akan aku berikan pada ibuku. Ibuku pasti suka. Mengingat aku belum menjawab pertanyaan Neon, aku kemudian membuka mulutku hendak menjawabnya.

"Cantik." Komentarku pada Neon. Ia tersenyum dan kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Aku masih sedikit bingung kenapa aku bisa mengatakan kata 'cantik' pada Neon. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakan hal itu. Mengingatnya saja membuat mukaku seakan direbus. Ya, aku malu di hadapan gadis untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah membayar pakaian itu, aku mengajak Neon untuk makan siang. Aku tahu dia pasti lelah dan kelaparan setelah menemaniku berbelanja. Aku langsung saja menggenggam tangan Neon dan membawanya ke sebuah restoran Italia kesukaan ibuku. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengajaknya kesana. Tapi karena ibuku sedang makan di sana. Aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat adikku cemburu.

Setelah tiba, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke seluruh bagian restoran tapi aku tidak menemukan ibuku dan adikku di sana. 'Mungkin sudah selesai' Kataku dalam hati. Sejujurnya aku sangat kecewa tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan misiku. Lagi pula aku akan membawa Neon ke rumahku nanti.

Aku menuntun Neon kearah meja yang ada di sudut restoran dengan tetap memegang tangannya. Entah mengapa tangan kecil ini sangat lembut di genggamanku. Sambil menunggu pelayan mengantarkan menu pada kami sesekali aku memandang ke arah Neon. Dia menatap ke luar sambil sesekali tersenyum. Seolah terhipnotis, aku ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyumnya mengembang.

-OoO-

"Kurapika, ibu sudah lapar. Ayo kita ke restoran Italia yang ada di sana." Kata ibu Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tersenyum kepada ibunya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan membawa banyak barang belanjaan ibunya, Kurapika mengikuti ibunya. Ia juga sudah merasa lapar. Jalan-jalan bersama ibunya hari ini paling tidak sudah dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Ketika memasuki restoran, Kurapika langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan akuarium. Ia sangat suka melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di sana. Dengan warna-warna yang indah dan tampak menenangkan. Ibu Kurapika hanya mengikuti anaknya. Mata Kurapika kembali terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Ia melihat kakaknya sedang duduk menyantap makan siang bersama dengan Neon di restoran yang sama dengannya. Melihat arah pandang Kurapika, ibu Kurapika juga menolehkan pandangannya.

"Kakakmu sangat pandai memilih ya Kurapika? Gadis itu tampak manis dan sopan." Kata ibu Kurapika tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kurapika.

-OoO-

Kuroro menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah berlantai 2 yang terkesan mewah. Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan memutar. Membukakan pintu untuk Neon dan mempersilahkan Neon untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Wah Kuroro sudah pulang." Sambut ibu Kuroro. Neon hanya tersenyum lembut pada ibu Kuroro. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malu. Kuroro mengantarkan Neon ke ruang tamu dan ia duduk di sebelah Neon. Kuroro tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Neon. Selama berada di rumah Kuroro, Neon merasa seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Karena entah mengapa, seisi rumah ini menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Waktu terasa begitu cepat hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Setelah berpamitan, Neon mangikuti Kuroro yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

-OoO-

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini senpai." Kata Neon sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil Kuroro. Sebelum ia melangkah, Kuroro menarik tangan Neon sehingga Neon kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"Ambil ini. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menemaniku hari ini." Kata Kuroro sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Neon. Neon tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya mengingat hari sudah malam.

Kuroro memperhatikan Neon dari dalam mobilnya. Ia sedikit mengumpat di dalam hatinya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Selama bersamanya aku bahkan hampir lupa tujuan utamaku mengajaknya keluar hari ini!' Batin Kuroro.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Review please. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Beberapa anak tampak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kanan kelas. Entah mengapa waktu terasa lambat. Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang paling menggembirakan. Karena mulai besok, sekolah akan libur akhir tahun. Semua murid tentu sangat menantikan liburan ini setelah bersekolah kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya. Apalagi natal sudah sangat dekat. Begitu pula dengan Neon. Ia sangat menentikan natal ini. Karena pada malam natal kali ini, orang tuanya berjanji akan pulang. Walaupun tidak dapat merayakan malam natal bersama, paling tidak ia berharap dapat melewatkan natal dan malam tahun baru bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Hampir semua siswa yang ada di ruang kelas menolehkan wajahnya dan memandangi jam. Seakan sedang menghitung mundur, tatapan mereka semakin melukiskan perasaan bahagia mereka. Guru yang sedang 'berceramah' mengenai PR liburan tidak di dengarkan lagi. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya satu-Liburan. Beberapa dari mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia karena tidak lama lagi bel akan berbunyi.

TING TING TING

"Horee!" Teriakan bahagia terdengar dari beberapa kelas. Tidak lama setelah itu, koridor-koridor sekolah telah dipadati oleh para murid. Ruang kelas mulai kosong karena sebagian besar murid lebih memilih untuk pulang secepatnya. Namun di ruang kelas yang letaknya berada di sudut koridor, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan setia menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum karena orang yang telah ia tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Pemuda pirang kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Sambil sesekali terlihat sang gadis tersenyum ramah pada si pemuda pirang.

"Neon senpai. Malam natal nanti senpai mau tidak makan malam bersamaku? Neon senpai sendiri kan? Ibuku pasti akan masak banyak dan enak." Ucap Kurapika kepada Neon. Ia sangat berharap Neon senpai yang sepertinya telah mencuri hatinya menerima ajakannya tersebut. Neon tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku juga belum bisa memastikannya, Kurapika. Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Neon seadanya, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung ataupun menyakiti hati adik kelasnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menanyakannya lain kali. Setidaknya, Neon senpai sudah punya satu tempat berkunjung saat malam natal nanti. Ya, kurang lebih begitulah." Kata Kurapika sedikit canggung. Ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. Berusaha agar Neon tidak melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ini mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Neon sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Kurapika. "Ibumu orang yang sangat baik." Kata Neon pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas perkataan Neon. Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah parkiran. Seperti hal yang selalu di lakukan oleh Kurapika, yaitu mengantar Neon. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin bersama dengan senpainya lebih lama lagi. Rasanya ia ingin agar koridor sekolah ini memanjang namun rasanya hal itu mustahil. Secara tiba-tiba, Kurapika refleks memegang tangan Neon. Mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

-OoO-

Kurapika POV:

Aku bingung bagaimana cara agar aku bisa bersama dengan Neon senpai lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku merasa bodoh di dekatnya. Tapi juga merasa nyaman. Aku mulai merasakan rasa tenang bila ia ada di sampingku. Setidaknya lebih tenang dari pada kemarin, ketika melihat Kuroro menggenggam tangannya. Sampai-sampai untuk keluar dari kamarku saja aku tidak sanggup. Aku merasa tidak rela melihat kakakku bersama dengan Neon senpai. Mengingat itu saja aku menjadi gelisah. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku, dan menggenggam tangannya. Hingga kemudian aku sadar bahwa ia sekarang tengah membalikkan badannya dan memandangku dengan heran. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Senpaiku yang satu ini sukses membuatku salah tingkah.

"Kurapika?" Tanyanya Neon senpai dengan wajah bingungnya. Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Tatapan lurusnya berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Rasanya tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Pikiranku kacau. 'Maafkan aku senpai'.

-OoO-

Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Ia sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah menunggu adiknya selama setengah jam tapi adiknya belum muncul juga. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah yang masih dapat di jangkau oleh pandangan matanya. Akhirnya ia dapat menemukan sosok adiknya bersama seorang gadis. Gadis berambut pink yang sudah dapat di tebak oleh Kuroro. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena penantiannya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Pandangannya terus melekat pada adiknya. Ia sedikit kesal melihat adiknya berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa lebih sabar lagi. Tapi perasaan sebalnya berubah. Tapi ia belum mengerti kenapa perasaan sebalnya berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain. Satu hal yang pasti, perasaan sebalnya itu berubah setelah melihat adiknya memeluk Neon.

Kuroro tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari adiknya itu. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan adiknya. Ia melihat Neon menjauhkan Kurapika dan berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya termenung, kemudian setelah beberapa saat, ia tampak menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kuroro masih belum dapat mengerti apakah adiknya menutupi wajahnya karena malu atau menyesal. Kuroro kemudian melihat adiknya mulai berjalan menuju mobil. Ia segera mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca, berharap adiknya tidak mengetahui bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia telah menjadi 'stalker' bagi adiknya. Kurapika masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping kakaknya. Diam. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan apa-apa.

Tatapan mata Kuroro terus terlekat pada buku yang tengah di pegangnya. Namun sebenarnya, pikirannya melayang sangat jauh. Singkat kata, ia sedang melamun. Entah sejak kapan, hubungan kakak beradik ini menjadi renggang seperti ini. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan perang dingin. Dalam hening itu, waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat karena mereka masih terpaku pada pemikiran masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, mobil mewah mereka telah berhenti menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai ke rumah mereka. Mereka segera memasuki rumah tanpa berbicara apapun satu sama lain. Suara ibu mereka yang menyapa kedatangan mereka juga sudah tidak di indahkan lagi. Hal tersebut kemudian membuat insting keibuan ibu Kuroro tergelitik untuk mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang membuat kedua saudara ini terlihat tidak akur belakangan ini? Kenapa mereka tidak bercanda tawa lagi? Di mana keisengan Kuroro yang biasanya? Semua itu masih menjadi tanda tanya.

-OoO-

Neon hanya melamun sambil terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih syok dengan kejadian tadi sore. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia senang setelah di peluk oleh orang yang ia sukai selama ini? Tapi kalau ia memang senang, kenapa hatinya menjadi gundah seperti ini? Ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan semuanya. Bahkan untuk mencerna kejadian tadi saja, ia seakan belum mampu. Neon -sampai suara detik jam terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya dan segera mengangkat ponselnya sebelum ponsel itu berbunyi.

"Halo? Ini Neon." Ucapnya sedikit terdengar kurang bersemangat.

'Neon senpai?' Mendengar suara dan panggilan familier itu, Neon langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya hendak di katakan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

'Ne-neon senpai? Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mendengarkanku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi sore. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut.' Kata Kurapika di seberang sana dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Aku tahu Kurapika. Kau bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong. Dan aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu." Jawab Neon dengan nada selembut-lembutnya agar ia dapat menenangkan adik kelasnya itu.

'Neon senpai, Terima kasih. Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah Neon senpai menerima ajakan makan siangku besok?' Tanyanya ragu.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Neon singkat. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa karena kejadian tadi sore, jarak di antara mereka tampak melebar dan menciptakan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Namun, ia berusaha sewajar mungkin di depan adik kelas yang satu ini.

Setelah menyudahi percakapan mereka, Neon membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia harus beristirahat karena ia harus bagun cepat besok. Karena, Kurapika akan mengajaknya makan siang di pantai. Ajakan yang aneh memang tapi cukup menarik bagi Neon yang selama ini 'terkurung' di rumah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya.

-OoO-

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Kata Kuroro mempersilahkan ayahnya memasuki kamarnya yang tertata dengan sangat rapi itu. Ayah Kuroro hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kuroro. Kuroro kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kepada ayahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Menurutnya, pembicaraan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang penting.

"Kuroro. Ceritakan pada ayah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ayah Kuroro lebih terdengar seperti perintah dari pada pertanyaan. Kuroro tahu betul ia tidak dapat berbohong kepada ayahnya. Ia juga mengerti bahwa kata 'kalian' yang di ungkapkan ayahnya merujuk kepada adiknya-Kurapika. Kuroro kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang dia lewati beberapa waktu ini. Sampai ke detil-detilnya. Ia mencurahkan semua kepada ayahnya. Ia menceritakan awal rencananya yang berujung seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi menyukai gadis itu" Kata Kuroro "Tidak ayah. Aku bukan menyukainya. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya." Lanjutnya menegaskan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya seakan mengerti hal tersebut, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kuroro, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan adikmu. Aku tidak ingin kalian seperti ini lagi. Jadi, jika kalian ingin mengadakan persaingan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu, jangan membuat konflik di antara kalian. Karena ayah dan ibu tidak akan rela melihat anaknya berkonflik hanya karena memperebutkan satu gadis." Nasehat ayah Kuroro, kepada Kuroro seakan membuka mata Kuroro. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar adiknya.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, akhirnya kamar adiknya terbuka. Kuroro segera masuk dan mengisyaratkan pada Kurapika agar ia mengikutinya. Kurapika hanya mengikuti kakaknya.

"Kurapika, maukah kau menyerahkan gadis itu padaku?"

"Kak, selama ini aku sudah berada di bawahmu. Aku memang pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi adikmu yang baik. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku meminta darimu. Jadi untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang memilikinya."

"Ayah memberikan kita izin untuk bersaing dalam hal ini. Asal kita tidak berkonflik karena ini. Jadi mari kita selesaikan dengan cara lelaki. Biar Neon sendiri yang memilih." Tutur Kuroro tegas seraya menepuk pundak adiknya dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar milik adiknya tersebut. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, Kuroro menyempatkan dirinya memandang adiknya lekat-lekat. "Selamat tidur, adikku." Kata Kuroro lalu menutup pintu Kurapika kemudian beranjak dari tampat itu.

-OoO-

Kurapika POV:

Aku duduk di ruang tamu yang terkesan rapi dan indah ini. Menunggu sesosok gadis yang secara tidak langsung telah menempati ruang di hatiku. Aku mungkin tidak dapat memenangkan persaingan ini karena faktor usiaku yang sebenarnya lebih muda darinya. Tapi bisakan aku berharap sedikit saja?

Lamunanku buyar melihatnya. Gadis itu menggunakan dress putih selutut dengan tas kecil melengkapinya. Sederhana, tapi berhasil membuatku menggumamkan kata 'cantik' saat melihatnya. Ia tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya dan berjalan di sampingku menuju ke arah mobil. Ia tampaknya tidak heran melihat aku mengemudi.

Aku mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang. Pemandangan indah terhampar di kiri dan kanan jalan. Perjalananku ke pantai kali ini benar-benar perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah senpaiku yang satu ini. Ia tersenyum beberapa kali menambah kecantikannya. Kami masih terdiam hingga kemudian hamparan pasir putih dan jernihnya air terlihat dari mobil yang tengah aku kemudikan.

"Kurapika. Pantai itu indah sekali. Aku jadi tidak sabar bermain di sana." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku hanya dapat membalas senyumannya. Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat senyum menawannya tapi entah mengapa senyumnya kali ini tampak sangat memukau. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang karenanya. Setelah itu kami kembali terdiam. Hingga tidak lama kemudian aku menghentikan mobilku, karena telah sampai ke tempat tujuan kami-pantai.

Neon langsung turun dari mobil dan menyiapkan peralatan piknik yang akan kami gunakan. Aku bergegas mematikan mesin mobil dan membantunya. Rasanya waktu berjalan cepat. Kini Neon telah menikmati makan siang bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti mungkin saja aku tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi dengannya. Tapi, walaupun itu terjadi, paling tidak aku sudah memiliki kenangan manis bersamanya.

Setelah selesai, aku merapikan semua peralatan yang telah kami gunakan. Memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan kemudian aku hanya bersandar di mobil mengamati Neon senpai dari jauh. Ia sedang bermain dengan air bersama anak-anak lain yang juga berkunjung ke pantai ini. Ia tampak begitu bahagia. Aku tidak rela melihatnya bersedih. Tidak lama kemudian ia menoleh kepadaku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia kemudian berlari mendekatiku dan mulai mengajakku untuk bermain di sekitar laut.

"Kurapika, ayo ikut! Anak-anak di sana sudah menunggumu." Ajaknya padaku. Aku merasa seakan lebih dewasa dari padanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan ikut bermain bersama Neon senpai dan anak-anak di sana. Lama bermain, anak-anak mulai pulang satu per satu. Matahari mulai bergerak kembali ke peraduannya dan langit tampak memerah.

"Sunset." Kata Neon senpai sambil tersenyum memandang ke arah matahari terbenam. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya.

"Neon senpai, aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar Kuroro. Ia sepertinya sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera bangun. Jam dindingnya telah menunjukkan angka 9, sepertinya hari ini Kuroro bangun kesiangan. Ia berjalan dengan malas kearah kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Dari dalam kamar mandi, Kuroro mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang. Ia tidak menghiraukan orang tersebut karena berpikir bahwa orang yang masuk tadi hanyalah bibi pembantu mereka. Namun ia salah. Ia mendengar suara yang familier di telinganya. Ia mendengar suara adiknya.

"Kak." Panggil Kurapika dari luar. Kuroro sedikit merasa penasaran. Apa yang membawa adiknya kemari? Adiknya sedikit berubah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Berbagai pemikiran segera memenuhi benak Kuroro. Ia kemudian segera berpakaian dan keluar menemui adiknya.

"Ada apa Kurapika? Apa kau demam? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak?" Tanya Kuroro sambil berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan menyentuh kening adiknya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Kurapika hanya mendengus sebal. Kurapika sekarang tidak berniat untuk bercanda. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya cepat dan menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan sedih, namun dalam dan bermakna. Kuroro tahu bahwa adiknya sedang serius dan mulai mendengar adiknya dengan baik.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepasa Neon senpai. Jujur saja aku sepertinya sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi sebelum ia memilihmu, aku tidak akan menyerah" Kata Kurapika "Karena aku sudah terlanjur amat menyukainya" Lanjut Kurapika. Kuroro kemudian menyentuh puncak kepala adiknya dan menepuknya pelan beberapa kali sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjadi anak baik Kurapika. Tapi, asal kau tahu tadi malam aku berpikir akan menyerahkan Neon padamu. Karena aku lebih memilih untuk mengusilimu lagi. Tapi ketika melihat semangatmu, aku jadi tertantang untuk maju." Kata Kuroro seraya menjauh dari adiknya dan duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di kamarnya. Ia memandang adiknya yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Kurapika kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia dan menanyakan kepastiannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi gila karena ini." Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum kecut kemudian meninggalkan kakaknya dalam kesendirian. Kuroro kemudian beranjak dari sofanya yang empuk dan menyambar cepat jaketnya. Ia kemudian dengan setengah berlari menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju garasi. Ia mengeluarkan mobil sport putih milik ayahnya dari garasi dan meninggalkan rumahnya dengan cepat.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia sepertunya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, bermain dan bercanda lagi dengan adiknya dan hidup tanpa beban pikiran seperti dulu lagi. Ia kemudian menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Tatapannya kosong. Ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan berharap rumah milik Neon segera terlihat dan ia dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera. Dari kejauhan ia sudah dapat melihat rumah yang ia tuju. Senyum mengembang di wajah Kuroro.

-OoO-

Flashback on:

"Neon senpai, kurasa aku menyukaimu" Kata Kurapika pada Neon. Neon menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

"Kurapika, apa kau mengharapkan jawaban sekarang?" Tanya Neon sedikit ragu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memandang kembali laut luas yang membentang di hadapannya. Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia menunggu beberapa saat agar Neon senpainya dapat memberikannya jawaban.

"Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri Kurapika. Kau harus memberiku waktu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu." Kata Neon pada Kurapika sambil tersenyum tipis. Kurapika kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Neon dan mulai tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya senyumannya itu hanya sekedar untuk menutupi rasa sedih dan kecewa yang ada di hatinya.

"Apa itu karena Kuroro?" Tanya Kurapika pada Neon.

"Mungkin." Jawab Neon singkat. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mulai berbicara. Sibuk di dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Kurapika sepertinya sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai malam dan sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Kurapika mengisyaratkan Neon agar mereka segera pulang dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Neon hanya mengikuti Kurapika.

Keheningan mereka kemudian terpecah saat Neon mendapati selembar foto yang ada di mobil. Ia tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan foto tersebut. Neon mengamati foto tersebut sambil tersenyum. Di foto itu tampak gambar dua orang anak lelaki yang memakai baju yang sama dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Anak berambut hitam menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di atas kepala anak berambut pirang. Sedangkan anak berambut pirang hanya tersenyum tanpa menyadari tindakan yang di lakukan anak berambut hitam.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab." Kata Neon sambil tertawa kecil. Kurapika menunjukkan ekspresi malu saat Neon mengomentari foto masa kecilnya bersama kakaknya. Kemudian tawa mereka meledak ketika melihat ekspresi Kuroro pada foto. Ekspresi yang menurut mereka cukup bodoh. Kurapika belum pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini melihat foto kenangannya itu. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini tawanya dapat meledak karena foto tersebut.

Perjalanan terasa sangat cepat. Kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta kini hilang di gantikan dengan tawa. Kurapika banyak menceritakan kenakalan kakaknya sehingga membuat Neon tertawa. Neon juga beberapa kali menceritaka kelucuan tetangga kecilnya Gon pada Kurapika dan membuat tawa meledak di antara mereka. Kurapika menyadari satu hal sekarang. Ia sadar bahwa mungkin ia harus merelakan Neon pada kakaknya. Tapi hatinya masih belum dapat menerima semuanya. 'Apakah aku harus melepaskannya begitu saja?' Batin Kurapika.

Setelah mengantarkan Neon pulang, Kurapika melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia sepertinya sangat lelah. Ia berharap mobil ini bisa dengan cepat membawanya pulang. Namun, dengan berbekal nasihat orang tuanya, ia tetap mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bersama senpainya. "Mungkin itu bisa menjadi perpisahan yang manis." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

End Flashback

-OoO-

"Eliza, aku ke rumah Gon dulu." Kata Neon pada Eliza lalu berlari kerumah Gon. Sudah menjadi tindakan wajib baginya untuk bermain bersama Gon di kala libur. Apa lagi sebelum natal, bibi Mito pasti sibuk sehingga ia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menjaga Gon.

"Kak Neon." Sapa Gon pada Neon dan berlari ke arahnya. Neon kemudian tersenyum ramah dan menggendong Gon. Neon kemudian menggendong Gon ke dekat kolam yang berada di sudut kanan rumah. Kolam tersebut tergolong terawat dan asri. Airnya jernih seakan mampu menarik siapa saja menuju dasarnya, Tatanannya rapi dan terlihat beberapa ikan berenang kian kemari. Neon menurunkan Gon dari gendongannya dan membiarkan Gon melemparkan makanan ikan ke kolam.

"Cuuraaaanngg!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Neon dan Gon. Neon menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat seorang anak berambut silver. Usianya kira-kira tujuh tahun. Anak itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah kolam. Neon sama sekali tidak mengenali anak ini. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian memukul kepala Gon.

"Sakit Killua. Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Gon polos seperti biasanya. Neon hanya terdiam melihat tindakan duo cilik di hadapannya.

"Habisnya kamu main sama kakak cantik tapi tidak mengajakku dulu! Aku kan juga mau memberi makan ikan bersama kakak cantik." Kata anak yang di ketahui bernama Killua tersebut. Killua lalu ikut memberi makan ikan bersama Gon. Neon kemudian tersenyum melihatnya.

"Killua, kak Neon katanya meu mengajari kita cara membuat kartu natal!" Seru Gon pada Killua. Neon sedikit terkejut karena mengingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun tidak sulit untuk mengajari kedua anak tersebut sehingga ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Gon dan Killua kemudian bersorak gembira. Mereka lalu berlari memasuki rumah dan keluar dengan membawa peralatan menggambar mereka.

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar. Kakak akan mengambilkan banyak kertas berwarna untuk kalian." Kata Neon sambil sambil tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Gon juga Killua. Ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang letaknya persis berada di samping rumah Gon. Ia berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil berbagai macam kertas dan gunting. Setelah mengambil peralatannya, Neon segera bergegas kembali ke rumah Gon.

"Kakak kenapa lama sekali?" Protes Killua pada Neon. Namun Neon hanya tersenyum tulus lalu meletakkan seluruh perlengkapan mereka di teras depan rumah Gon. Dengan sangat perlahan, Neon menunjukkan cara membuat kartu natal kepada Gon juga Killua agar mereka dapat mengerti dan melakukannya dengan benar. Neon tersenyum melihat hasil karya Gon dan Killua. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya.

"Halo? Neon di sini?" Kata neon membalas panggilan orang yang ada di seberang. Seketika muka Neon pucat pasi. Gon dan Killua lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari pekerjaan mereka dan memandang Neon yang baru saja menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedang ia genggam. Neon tidak menyadari bahwa air mata telah menetes dari matanya yang indah. Killua dan Gon menatapnya heran. Neon segera bangkit berdiri.

"Killua, Gon. Setelah menuliskan ucapan natalnya, kalian mulai bisa menghias kartu kalian. Hn, kakak permisi dulu. Ada urusan mendadak." Kata Neon. Suaranya terdengar bergetar di telinga Gon dan Killua. Neon bergegas meninggalkan Gon dan Killua. Ia berlari ke arah rumahnya dan beberapa saat kemudia Gon dan Killua dapat menyaksikan mobil pribadi Neon meninggalkan rumah dengan cepat.

-OoO-

Neon POV:

Aku meninggalkan Killua dan Gon. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu tapi ini sangat penting. Aku terlalu syok mendengar telepon dari Kurapika. Aku langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit H. Tempat di mana Kuroro berada sekarang. Lidahku kelu. Hatiku seakan di sayat. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa takut. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kenapa ia sampai bisa mengalami kecelakaan fatal yang mengakibatkannya harus berada di Ruang ICU sekarang.

Aku tiba di Rumah Sakit H. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang ini terasa cepat bagiku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai 3. Aku mencari ruang ICU. Aku kemudian melihat ayah dan ibu Kuroro di depan suatu ruangan. Walau tidak pasti tapi aku yakin bahwa ruang ICU berada di sana. Aku melangkahkan kaki cepat. Ayah dan ibu Kuroro menoleh padaku. Ibu Kuroro kemudian memelukku sambil tetap terisak. Aku tahu ini adalah kabar yang sangat buruk baginya.

"Tangan kanannya patah. Kata dokter ia belum tentu bisa bermain basket lagi. Dan fatalnya, ia tidak menggunakan sabuk pengamannya sehingga ia terlempar jauh." Jelas ayah Kuroro padaku. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga Tuhan menolongnya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga. (OwO) Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat yg sudah review. Sends senang banget!

Redmahlova: Thanks udh di review! Hn, Kenapa ya Sends bikin Kuroro sama Kurapika jadi saudara? Mungkin karena sama-sama pake 'Ku' Terus Sends lg coba-coba aja #abaikan. Iya, yg review sedikit bgt. Tapi sng loh wlaupun karya abal-abalan tetap ada senior yg review. #ditampar


	8. Chapter 8

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: At all

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Neon masih menatap Kuroro lekat-lekat. Sudah tiga hari Kuroro terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri. Tabung oksigen masih setia terpasang membantunya. Jarum infus masih terpasang pada tangannya. Neon sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja ketika melihat Kuroro dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hati Neon seakan terkoyak.

"Neon senpai? Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku yakin Kuroro akan segera sadar," Kata Kurapika kepada Neon. Kurapika sedikit terkejut melihat senpainya yang menangis tiba-tiba ketika melihat keadaan kakaknya. Hal itu meyakinkan Kurapika sekali lagi bahwa yang di cintai oleh Neon bukanlah dirinya melainkan kakaknya, Kuroro. Tapi bukanlah seorang Kurapika apabila ia menyerah begitu saja sebelum mendapatkan kepastian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kurapika," Kata Neon lirih. Ia hanya menatap dan menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat sampai kemudian Kurapika mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak pulang.

"Neon senpai, aku pulang dulu. Aku akan datang nanti. Sampai jumpa." Kata Kurapika lalu menutup pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neon. Kurapika menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia tampak kecewa, sedih.

-OoO-

"Kuroro, kau bisa mendengarku? Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu?" Tanya Neon pada Kuroro. Ia seakan gila sekarang. Ia bertanya pada seseorang yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Neon menggenggam tangan Kuroro dengan kedua tangannya. "Kuroro, sadarlah," Pinta Neon. Walaupun ia tahu Kuroro tidak akan sadar semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Neon menghapus air matanya cepat dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melihat ibu Kuroro memasuki kamar rawat. Ibu Kuroro tersenyum padanya dan di balas dengan senyum oleh Neon.

"Apa kabar Neon? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah setiap hari membesuk Kuroro di sini? Kau harus menikmati liburanmu, nak" Kata Ibu Kuroro lalu berjalan menuju ke arah anak lelaki sulungnya sambil tetap berbicara kepada Neon. "Kami akan mengabarimu ketika Kuroro sudah sadar. Lagi pula ada Kurapika yang bisa menjaga kakaknya di sini," Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih perhatiannya." Kata Neon sambil tersenyum. Kembali keheningan terjadi di ruang itu. Ibu Kuroro mengganti bunga yang ada di meja kamar dengan bunga mawar merah baru yang di bawanya. Setelah mengganti bunga, Ibu Kuroro lalu duduk di sofa kamar, tepatnya di samping Neon. Mereka memperbincangkan hal-hal ringan yang membuat mereka tertawa beberapa kali.

"Nggh"

Neon dan ibu Kuroro sontak berbalik ke arah Kuroro. Mereka berlari kecil menuju ranjang Kuroro. Memastikan bahwa suara yang mereka dengar memang berasal dari Kuroro sendiri. "Kuroro? Apa kau sudah sadar nak? Ayo buka matamu. Ibu di sini." Kata ibu Kuroro. Neon hanya bisa menatap Kuroro dengan perasaan senang. Kuroro mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Neon dan ibu Kuroro sangat gembira karenanya. Akhirnya Kuroro telah sadar. Ibu Kuroro langsung memeluk Kuroro yang masih tetap terbaring di ranjangnya. Sedangkan Neon langsung menghubungi Kurapika.

-OoO-

"Senang rasanya kau sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit, Kuroro," Kata Neon dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kuroro tersenyum balik ke pada Neon. Ia sangat senang akhirnya ia dapat keluar dari rumah sakit dan dapat beraktifitas lagi. Satu hal yang sangat membuatnya bahagia, yaitu Neon yang dengan setia menemaninya di rumah sakit.

"Neon, maukah kau hadir di acara natal keluargaku? Tenang saja nanti aku jemput seperti biasanya," Pinta Kuroro. Neon tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak lalu kemudian mengangguk. Kuroro tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Kuroro membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Neon untuk masuk, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku pengemudi. "Kuroro apa kau sanggup berkendara sekarang? Maksudku kau baru saja sembuh," Tanya Neon pada Kuroro. Yang di tanyai hanya tertawa kecil tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kuroro menginjak gas dan mobil melaju perlahan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari ibu, dan harus mendapatkannya," Canda Kuroro. Neon hanya menanggapi dengan memukul pelan bahu Kuroro. Sesekali Kuroro melirik Neon yang tengah duduk tepat di sampingnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Neon yang memerah. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, mereka tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Neon, kau lapar?" Tanya Kuroro pada Neon. Neon menggelengkan kepalanya. Kuroro sekarang bingung apa yang harus di katakannya. Dan apa topik yang perlu di perbincangkan. Sepertinya ini bukanlah dirinya. Bukankah dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata? Lalu sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kuroro lalu menjentikkan jarinya tanda bahwa ia telah menemuka topik pembicaraan.

"Neon, kau tahu? Selama aku tidak sadarkan diri aku begitu tersiksa! Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanyanya pada Neon dengan nada bercanda. Neon sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya. Menganggap Kuroro hanya ingin mengisenginya.

"Tidak. Mungkin karena kau tidak melihatku saat itu." Jawab Neon sambil tertawa. Kuroro menganggukkan merah langsung terlihat di pipinya. Namun tidak sampai di situ. Kuroro lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Satu lagi, karena aku lupa memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai kecelakaan seperti ini? Karena aku ngebut di jalan. Kau tahu kenapa aku ngebut?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Neon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa terlalu malas untuk meladeni candaan Kuroro sekarang ini.

"Karena aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu," Lanjut Kuroro. Neon dengan segera memandang Kuroro. Ia tidak percaya ini. Namun Kuroro yang sedang ia tatap terus terpaku pada jalan. Debaran di dadanya menjadi tidak menentu. Ia merasa wajahnya seakan di rebus sekarang. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kuroro lalu menatap singkat Neon yang sekarang duduk mematung di sampingnya.

DRRTTT

Getaran ponsel Neon memecah kebisuan Neon. Ia kemudian mengangkat teleponnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro sebelumnya. Kuroro seakan mengerti dan kembali menatap jalan, membiarkan Neon berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana yang entah siapa. Namun dari kata-katanya, Kuroro dapat menebak bahwa orang yang menelepon Neon adalah orang yang di hormati oleh Neon. Setelah beberapa saat Neon menutup ponselnya dan kemudian terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Ulang Kuroro namun kali ini dengan nada menegaskan.

"A-aku..." Neon menghentikan ucapannya sebentar kemudian melanjutkannya "Bersedia." Neon merasa wajahnya memanas, dan memanas. Ia sangat senang tetapi juga malu di saat bersamaan. Kuroro tersenyum gembira. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka betul-betul canggung sekarang.

-OoO-

"Selamat datang, Neon," Sapa ibu Kuroro ketika Neon menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah Kuroro sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Neon kemudian membalas senyum ibu Kuroro dan langsung menuju ke arah dapur mengikuti ibu Kuroro. Ia tampak sangat sibuk malam ini. Ia membantu ibu Kuroro menyiapkan makan malam yang akan di mulai beberapa saat lagi. Kuroro yang merasa di tinggalkan oleh Neon hanya terdiam lalu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Kurapika," Panggil Kuroro pada adiknya. Kurapika lalu menoleh kepada Kuroro yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya. "Neon sudah menerima perasaanku kemarin. Kita berdamai sekarang?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada bercanda khasnya. Kurapika lalu tertawa dan merangkul pundak kakaknya.

"Ya. Semoga bahagia, kakakku." Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum tulus. Kuroro lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita turun. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk kita." Kata Kuroro pada adiknya. Kurapika lalu tersenyum singkat dan mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Kuroro lalu mempersilahkan adiknya berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

"Ah Kurapika! Ibu baru saja ingin memanggilmu untuk makan malam."Kata ibu Kurapika. Di dengar dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya ia sedang sangat gembira. Kuroro yang berada di belakang adiknya lalu menendang kaki adiknya dari belakang yang sukses membuat adiknya jatuh tersungkur di hadapan ibunya. Kuroro lalu segera berlari menuju ke ruang makan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kuroro!" Teriak Kurapika. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kekonyolan kedua putranya. Kurapika dan ibunya lalu berjalan ke ruang makan bersama. Mereka melewatkan malam natal dengan gembira. Neon merasa makan malamnya kali ini sangat mengesankan. Suasananya hangat. Begitu pikirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, waktu berjalan cepat dan ia sekarang harus pulang. Kuroro lalu mengantar Neon pulang.

-OoO-

"Terima kasih, Kuroro. Sungguh menyenangkan melewatkan malam natal bersama dengan keluargamu," Kata Neon yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Kuroro. "Sebaiknya aku segera masuk." Lanjutnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumahnya. Namun dengan cepat Kuroro memegang tangan Neon sehingga langkahnya harus terhenti. Neon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroro.

"Selamat natal, Neon." Kata Kuroro pada Neon. Neon tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat di sukai oleh Kuroro. Kuroro menatap lekat-lekat gadis di hadapannya.

"Selamat na-" Kata-kata Neon terhenti ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Neon terkejut namun membiarkan Kuroro menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Kuroro lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Neon. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi dan senyum langsung mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

Taraaa. Endingnya gajeba T_T Maafkan Sends yang lagi kehabisan ide dan akal. #dilemparitomat. Mohon reviewnya. Thanks buat para readers yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca karya abal-abalan ini #plak. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya. (OwO)(


End file.
